Chocolat
by laure59
Summary: Tous les matins c'était la même vision, vision vite insoutenable. Si vous voulez savoir, venez lire. Fic écrite pour le concours lemon de French Fics Fanart. Bonne lecture.


**Titre : Chocolat**

**Auteur : Laure**

**Rated: M**

**Couple: Drarry**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowling**

**Cette fiction qui est un PWP a été écrite pour le concours lemon du site French Fics Fanart.**

**Avertissement :** **Dans cette fic il y aura des scènes à caractères sexuelle entre deux hommes ! Alors homophobes changeaient de route****. Vous êtes prévenus.**

Tous les matins, c'était la même chose, le prince des Serpentard ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette langue mutine, hypnotisé. Rien au monde ne pourrait le lasser de ce spectacle quand après chaque gorgée ou chaque bouchée de chocolat, il voyait cette langue qui impudiquement caressait les lèvres de son vis-à-vis dans un plaisir gourmand, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer cette même coquine parcourant son corps ou un endroit plus précis de son anatomie. Imagination qui lui laissait un sentiment d'étroitesse dans son pantalon. Si il n'y avait que la langue, cela irait encore, mais non le regard que lançait les plus beaux yeux émeraude qu'il connaissait était tous sauf reposants. On pouvait y voir une lueur d'envie et de gourmandise, mais quand le chocolat était avalé, ils laissaient entrevoir une lueur d'extase vite voilé par les paupières. Ajoutez à cela un doigt qui se faisait lécher langoureusement après avoir récupéré une partie de la friandise qui s'était aventuré sur un menton tentateur et bien personne n'y résisterai, même si Draco Malefoy s'avait très bien le cacher, heureusement pour lui.

Tous cela était fait sans arrière-pensées, en toute innocence et c'était bien cela le pire. Car toute la population féminine et masculine, qu'ils soient hétéro ou non, pouvaient le voir, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le spectacle tentateur, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire au blond. Son Gryffondor ne devrait montrer cette expression que lors de leur tête-à-tête qui était beaucoup trop rare à son goût.

Alors quand le survivant sortis après son petit déjeuner, il se pressa de finir le sien et quitta la pièce pour le rejoindre.

-Potter attends.

-Quhmmm.

Il ne le laissa pas finir qu'il avait pris sa bouche pour un baiser des plus passionné. Ils oublièrent tout autour d'eux, tout ce qui n'était pas leurs bouches qui se cherchaient ou leurs mains qui exploraient le corps de l'autre. Ils furent interrompus par un :

-Bordel mais trouvez-vous une chambre. Lancé par un Ron blasé trop habitué à cette démonstration.

-Franchement Weasley, tu étais obligé de nous interrompre ? Reprit un Draco dont on sentait toute la frustration percer.

-Oui, surtout quand on a l'impression que vous allez vous servir de petit déjeuner mutuel et que des mioches sont dans le coin pour tout voir.

-Dray, c'est bon, il faut aller en cours maintenant. Déclara Harry qui se pencha pour embrasser le blond dans un baiser langoureux qui augmenta son désir. Et le brun se dirigea vers sa salle de cour tout en lançant un regard équivoque à son petit ami et après lui avoir passé la main sur les fesses. « Toi mon coco, tu vas y avoir droit » pensa le dit petit ami.

La journée fut l'une des plus longues pour le blondinet qui était dans un état de frustration permanent et qui fut encore attisé lors du repas du midi quand il vit Harry déguster sa glace au chocolat. (Auteur sadique qui fait souffrir le pauvre Dray) Mais enfin la journée se terminait et tout était prêt pour une soirée des plus intéressantes. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Harry pour vingt heures dans sa chambre de préfet pour un diner en tête-à-tête. Quand l'heure du rendez-vous arriva, il alla accueillir son amant qui venait de frapper à la porte pour une fois ponctuel. Il le découvrit les yeux brillants dans une tenue des plus exquises. Il était vêtu d'un haut noir sans manches qui moulait son torse à la perfection et d'un pantalon de cuir noir tout aussi moulant. Autant dire, qu'il n'aidait pas Draco à garder son sang-froid.

-Bonsoir mon amour. Déclara Harry vite coupés par le baiser de son blond impatient de gouter ses lèvres. Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent tous deux haletant, Harry put reprendre.

-Que me vaut cette invitation à diner ?

-C'est juste que je voulais profiter de ta présence en dehors des cours. Répondit Draco.

-Je suis content que tu y aies pensé. Moi aussi je voulais te voir en tête-à-tête et profiter de toi et peut-être de ton splendide corps.

Draco eu un grand sourire à ces mots et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu raison d'organiser cette soirée. Ne souhaitant pas rester indéfiniment sur le pas de la porte. Il emmena Harry jusqu'à la table ou on put voir un chariot contenant divers plats froids se trouver à côté de celle-ci.

-J'espère que tu as faim, j'ai demandé aux elfes de nous préparer un repas froid. Cela te convient ?

-Bien sûr, tous ce qui vient de toi me convient toujours. Répondit Harry avec un sourire coquin.

Sourire qui ajouta à la frustration du blond.

Le diner se passa dans une ambiance agréable ou ils parlèrent de tout et de rien se nourrissant l'un l'autre et ne cessant de se taquiner du pied. Quand enfin le buffet fut terminé, Draco se leva et emmena son brun près de coussins de toutes couleurs étalés sur le sol entre la cheminée et le divan et formant un lit des plus confortables.

-Pour le dessert, j'ai demandé une fondue aux chocolats.

-Du chocolat ce que je préfère ! S'exclama le Gryffondor impatient.

-Oui, je sais. Reprit Draco.

-Comment ça ?

Devait-il dire répondre à cette question ou bien l'ignorer ? Mais devant la moue que faisait Harry dans l'attente de la réponse, il se décida rapidement.

-Eh bien….en fait quand tu manges du chocolat ton visage s'éclaire comme après un orgasme et ça me fait de l'effet à chaque fois.

Le visage d'Harry se figea de surprise avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'apparaisse sur son visage qui fit se tendre Draco.

-En tout cas merci pour le dessert. Après ces mots, Harry attrapa une fraise qu'il trempa dans le chocolat avant de la porter à sa bouche, il croqua dans la chair tendre avant de fermer les yeux pour savourer le mélange de saveur, il poussa un petit gémissement qui montra à Draco combien il appréciait ce qu'il mangeait. Une fois le fruit terminé, il porta ses doigts couvert de chocolat à sa bouche et fit sortir sa langue qui se fit un devoir de récupérer la sauce. Ce spectacle faisait réagir Draco qui a chaque coup de langue sentait son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit.

-Tu ne manges pas Draco ? Demanda le Survivant.

-Pas tout de suite, pour le moment je te regarde manger. C'est un spectacle tout à fait charmant.

Sans plus se préoccuper de ce que disait le blond, Harry avait retrempés ses doigts dans le chocolat après avoir repris un fruit. Mais cette fois au lieu de le porter à sa bouche, il l'amena à celle de son vis-à-vis qui avait haussé un sourcil avant de mordre dans le morceau de mangue qui se fit finir par un Harry tout sourire. Ils continuèrent comme ça un petit moment se nourrissant l'un l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, voyant une trace de chocolat couler le long du menton du blond, se pencha pour la récolter du bout de la langue. Son amertume ne cachant pas le goût sauvage de la peau de Draco.

-Dray, tu as bon gout ! Hummm ! Tu me laisserais faire ce que j'ai envie ? Demanda Harry d'une voix suave, tout en embrassant le cou de son amant.

Draco fit un simple oui de la tête laissant son cou à la merci du Gryffondor qui le grignota. Celui-ci laissa ses mains balader avant de commencer à défaire les boutons de la chemise, il embrassa chaque parcelle de torse qu'il découvrit. Quand il eut fini, il se servit du vêtement pour attacher les mains du blond au pied du divan, blond qui eut un instant de panique mais il fut rassuré en sentant les liens lâches.

-J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de m'amuser avec ton corps aujourd'hui, en plus j'ai du chocolat et des fruits je vais faire un vrai festin. C'est sur ces mots tentateurs et pleins de sensualité que Draco se fit recouvrir de chocolat et de fruit. Une fois son chef d'œuvre achevé, le Gryffondor se releva et contempla le charmant tableau de son amant allongé à moitié déshabillé et attaché recouvert de chocolat. Vision de pure luxure qui réveillerait même un mort. Enfin, Harry se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres qu'il mordilla, il descendit sur le menton pour continuer sur la gorge et finir sur son torse ou il commença à lécher sa friandise. Il s'approcha des tétons ou il goba le morceau de banane nappée de chocolat qu'il y avait laissé avant de se mettre à les titiller et les sucer avec avidité. Le traitement ne laissa pas le blond indifférent puisqu'il émit quelques gémissements à peine audibles. Fier de ce qu'il faisait ressentir au Serpentard mais voulant le torturer un peu plus, il s'appliqua à enlever chaque fruit et chaque trace de chocolat de la langue. Une fois le nettoyage terminé, il lui enleva le reste de ses affaires et encore une fois, la vue de son amant nue et attaché sa virilité fièrement dressé fit tressaillir son sexe durement prisonnier dans son pantalon.

Il reprit un fruit qu'il trempa de chocolat avant de le porter à la bouche de son amant et de l'embrasser. Il descendit vers son sexe qu'il effleura faisant gémir de frustration le blond. Avant de se tourner vers sa cuisse qu'il mordilla. Il passa à l'autre toujours en effleurant le sexe tendu. Pendant ce temps, ses mains se firent baladeuses avant de frôler ses fesses pour finir sur l'érection douloureuse du blond. La bouche vient rejoindre l'une des mains qui malaxaient les testicules tandis que l'autre s'occupait d'un téton. Il sorti sa langue qu'il fit circuler sur toute la longueur de la verge qui tressaillit sous le traitement, avant de l'enfourner profondément dans sa bouche ce qui fit se cambrer le Serpentard de plaisir. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir le visage de son amant rougis de plaisir et d'excitation, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche légèrement ouverte comme si il cherchait sa respiration.

-Harry….Hummmm….Harry.

-Tu aimes ce que je te fais Draco ? Demanda Harry que l'excitation présente dans la voix de son amant fit sourire.

-Oui, oui, oui, OUI. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier quand son plaisir explosa dans la bouche du brun qui avala la totalité du liquide avec délectation.

Le temps que son blond reprenne son souffle qu'il avait saccadé. Harry prit la bouteille de lubrifiant posé sur la table de nuit, il en déposa sur ses doigts avant de les porter à son intimité. Draco le regardant faire écarquilla ses yeux remplis de désir quand il vit le brun se préparer, lui qui croyait que ce serait lui qui serait pris, fut grandement étonnés. Il put voir un doigt caresser l'entrée avant d'y pénétrer lentement faisant se tendre Harry qui écarta encore plus les cuisses permettant une meilleure visibilité. Il commença par un lent mouvement de va et viens puis quand il le mouvait sans problème, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, il continua ses gestes en alternant avec des mouvements de ciseaux. Il finit par toucher sa prostate qui lui fit couper le souffle. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de crier son plaisir après un toucher particulièrement habille.

-Draco ! Hummmm !

Le Serpentard face à cette vision, vit son plaisir augmenter et il put sentir son sexe se redresser, il était impatient de ressentir les chairs de son amant autour de lui et il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire par au concerné.

-Harry ! Je te veux maintenant.

Mais le brun, n'écouta pas, il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ajouter un troisième doigt, frustrant le blond qui ne pouvait rien faire étant toujours attaché. Quand enfin, il fut sur le point de jouir, il arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour prendre le lubrifiant et en étaler sur la verge tendu face à lui et qu'il voulait sentir le prendre, tandis que le blond gémissait d'impatience.

Finalement, l'attente pris fin et Harry s'empala d'un habile mouvement de hanche sur le sexe tendu, les faisant crier tous deux de plaisir. Il imposa un rythme lent, frustrant le blond qui le voulait plus rapide. Il essaya d'accélérer la cadence mais le brun ne se laissa pas faire.

-Si tu n'es pas sage, je te laisse comme ça. Déclara Harry voulant frustrer un peu plus son amant.

-Maihhummmm ….. Il ne put continuer car Harry venait de le faire entrer profondément en lui d'un brusque coup de rein.

Comme Draco se montra finalement docile, le Gryffondor accéléra la cadence. Les va et vient se firent plus brutaux et plus profonds, leurs arrachant des cris puissants. Enfin, la libération arriva dans un cri de jouissance et l'un se libéra dans le corps de son partenaire tandis que l'autre se déversa sur son torse. Ils reprirent leurs souffles tous en s'embrassant tendrement après qu'Harry eut libéré le blond. Après cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles les deux amants profitèrent simplement du confort d'être l'un avec l'autre, Draco proposa :

-Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche après ce petit moment merveilleux?

-Hum oui ! C'est parti pour la douche !

Sur ces mots, Harry s'accrocha au blond qui le porta jusque dans la salle de bain. Ils firent couler un bain et s'y prélassèrent. Ils se lavèrent tout en s'embrassant tendrement. La séance d'embrassade réveilla leur désir et ils firent encore passionnément l'amour avant sortir et de se sécher. Quand ils retournèrent dans la chambre les restes du repas avait disparu et ils allèrent se coucher tendrement enlacé.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent en pleine forme quoique qu'avec un léger mal de rein pour Harry. Enfin après une douche rapide, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Mais ce jour-là, tout le monde pu remarquer un changement. Le prince des Gryffondor se fit encore plus sensuel que d'habitude. Ce qui rendit fous encore plus de monde. Et depuis ce jour-là, à la table des Serpentard, le prince regretta d'avoir dit à son amant ce qu'il ressentait quand il mangeait du chocolat car ses gestes n'étaient plus aussi innocent, pour son plus grand malheur mais surtout celui de ses hormones. Enfin il ne regrettait pas tant que ça puisque cela lui avait permis de passer une des meilleures soirées de sa vie.

The end.

**Laure : **Et voilà, j'ai enfin fini cette histoire.

**Draco : **Eh bien, il était temps. J'ai bien cru ne jamais avoir droit à ma séance de sexe avec Harry.

**Harry : **Dray, je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée de critiquer l'auteur !

**Draco **: Et pourquoi je ne pourrais dire ce que je pense, je te pris ?

**Laure (la fureur montante)** : Peut-être parce que l'auteur peut te faire subir mille sévices tous plus atroces les uns que les autres. Ou encore parce qu'elle peut te mettre avec Pansy Parkinson et vous faire roucoulant.

**Draco **: Ah non ! Pas cette folle furieuse.

**Laure** : Alors je te prierais mon cher blondinet de te calmer !

**Draco** : De toute façon tu ne fic plus sur nous alors on ne craint absolument rien.

**Laure** : Que tu crois mon cher. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis aussi sur d'autre fandom que je vous oublié. J'ai une fic longue et un cross over qui vous attendes. Donc je ne ferais pas le malin si j'étais toi mon cher ami.

**Draco** : Finalement, je crois que je vais me retirer afin de te laisser tranquille.

**Après ces mots, il partit précipitamment sans demander son reste.**

**Harry** : Il ne changera jamais celui-là. Toujours aussi lâche.

**Laure** : Oui mais c'est pour cela que tu l'aimes.

**Harry** : A mon plus grand malheur.

**Et il partit lui aussi sans demander son reste.**

**Laure** : Bon ce n'est pas tout cela mais faut que je retourne à mes fictions moi. J'ai du boulot.


End file.
